bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Remnant (Kaiser)
| kanji = | english = Remnant | romaji = | primary power = | notable members = | tblColour = Black | textColour = White}} Rement'''s are a race of creatures born from the halo of a Shugotenshi. When a halo is left without a master, the sin within it begins to spill out and take a humanoid form. Overview All remnants appear mostly the some, the all has a humanoid appearance with long arms and legs. A large hole is located on the remnant's abdomen, behind the remnant floats a large halo. Due to them begin made of sin, the remnant are natural drawn to sin. Upon reaching a large amount of sin, the remnants will begin to drain the sin, naturally resulting in death of the "sinner". Alexander stated that, they need sin to maintain their form, and if they don't keep searching out sin they will fade away to nothing. In addition, he stated they naturally attack humans due to them naturally possessing large amount of sin. Screen shot 2012-11-08 at 6.15.59 PM.png|Halo Screen shot 2012-11-08 at 6.05.54 PM.png|Remnant Forming Screen shot 2012-11-08 at 6.43.16 PM.png|A Remnant Abilities * '''Sin Consumption:Naturally being composed of sin Remnant's, are able to consume the sin of other living creatures. When doing so. the Remnant will latch on to the creature and begin absorbing the all the sin. This usually results in the death of the creature it is feeding off. The more sins the consume, the more powerful the Remnant becomes. * Sin Inducement: By latching on to a human, the remnant can bring out the worst vices and sins in them. Doing so causes the person to completely forget everything around them an preform the sin Umbra Umbra's are remnant's that begins to show signs of a personality and intelligence. When this happens, the remnants form can no longer be supported by consuming sin. This causes it the being seeking out spiritual creatures, and attempt to consume them. Upon consuming amount of souls, the remnants appearance becomes more humanoid. Each Umbra has a different appearance then the next, tough each of them are non corporeal, and are unable to directly interact with living beings. To bypass this, upon reaching a certain strength a Umbra gains the ability to possess the body of a dead creature. The hosts that allow Umbra to use the most of their power is that of humans, but Tedra can take other animal hosts as well. This turns them into what is known as a Revenant. Unlike the Remnent's, if a Umbra does not obtain a body within a given time, they will be dragged into hell. However, unlike the Togabito after and amount of time a Umbra will return to the wold of the living. Abilities * Phantom Energy:Phantom Energy is the considered to be the Shinigami equivalent of Spiritual Power. * Inverto Energy:Invento Energy is the main source of power for Umbra. A Umbra's power works as a mana-like system. Invento Energy is used to cast spells and they can be obtained by defeating other Umbra in combat. Invento once collected can also expand a Umbra life span. Using high level spells can eat away at one's Invento energy reserve. Revenant Revenant's are Umbras, that has obtained the body of a human. Revenants in their natural form are large, usually towering over most humans and have a heavily armored body. They use and collect a Invento Energy, which can be used to fight. Based on their power and abilities, Revenant can be divided into different classes. They are divided into Low, Middle, and High classes. Additionally, there is an Emperor class. Usually, the amount of collected Invento Energy can determine the class of a Revenant. Category:Races